


Walking in the Night

by sturdyqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late at Night, M/M, Snow, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturdyqueen/pseuds/sturdyqueen
Summary: being a busy bee doesn’t mean you can’t hang out at the cold night
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Walking in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep so here's another one shot for the bokuaka shippers :) (sorry if I had some grammar mistakes, I don't have beta readers rn ssjshkjf)

Bokuto stargazed outside of the balcony in his room. Hinata and Atsumu were talking in the living room, while Sakusa was cleaning the kitchen. They just finished their dinner for tonight. They had two weeks before their match with the Schweiden Adlers. They had to prepare well to win the match. Bokuto knew that he would be a busy bee for this week and the following week.

__“What’s Akaashi doing right now?”_ _

He took his phone, searching for Akaashi’s name. As he was busy for training, he will never forget to call Akaashi every night. He always told Akaashi his daily routine. Even though he went to the wrong stall in the toilet, he did not hesitate to tell Akaashi everything. He missed his junior so much, although he always came to his match.

“Akaashi, do you have a time?”

“Ah, Bokuto,” Akaashi sighed, “I have a lot of drafts to review tonight.”

Even Bokuto had daily training, Akaashi was busy with reviewing all chapters for each manga to be published in the Shonen manga magazine. Day and night, he checked everything, from errors to plots. Sometimes, he slept late due to the coming deadlines.

Bokuto pouted, “Can we go outside tonight? The night looks beautiful.”

Akashi looked at his room’s window, “But don’t you think it’s late? You might get cold and you have a match in two weeks.”

“I know… but, Akaashi- “

“Sorry, Bokuto, I don’t want you to get cold.” Akaashi declined the call.

Bokuto did not give up, instead he will ask Akaashi to go out. He ran into his room and grabbed his jacket. The smile on his face was a sign of he was excited to see his friend.

“Bokuto, where are you going?” Hinata saw him as he went to the door of their apartment.

He turned his head, “To see Akaashi.”

“I heard it will be snowy tonight,” Atsumu told him what was on the weather news. “Are you sure going outside is a good idea?”

Bokuto held his hand on his chest, “Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.” He put a smile on his face. He took out his shoes from the shoe rack and wore them up, “I’ll come back in an hour,” then he went out from the apartment.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Bokuto ran to across the street. The wind breezed the dark night. The breeze touched his skin and made him feel freshening. He wanted some spaces after a tiring practice. What was in his mind is Akaashi. He was thinking of their night activities together. He thought they should buy some hot chocolates. Or coffee? Or maybe midnight snacks? Most coffee shops will be closed before 11 p.m. so he should be quick.

When he reached Akaashi’s house, he rang the doorbell. He waited him for few minutes, but he did not respond the bell. He left him a text.

To: Akaashi

akaaaaaashi

akaaaashiii

open the door, akaaaashi

But, Akaashi did not reply him yet. Bokuto tried to knock the door again. No answer from him yet. He sat on the platform, finding his name on the phone and called him. The temperature was getting lower.

“Hello?”

“Akaashi, it’s me. Open the door,” Bokuto pouted, again.

Akaashi sighed, “Okay, hold up a second.”

Bokuto got up with excitement in his heart. Stretching his back, he felt happy as a lark because Akaashi will go out with him. He saw Akaashi opened the door. Akaashi was not in great state. Bokuto saw the eye bags on Akaashi’s eyes. His hair was messier than usual.

“Bokuto, I told you to not come,” Akaashi got out from his doorway, “What if you get sick?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,” Bokuto smiled.

Akaashi gave a relief sign, “Alright, let’s go.”

The happiness inside Bokuto grew more than before. As Akaashi wore his shoes, Bokuto grabbed his hand and he pulled him out from the house lot. Akaashi did not want to hang out with him, not for tonight. However, the desperate in Bokuto’s words made him changed his mind.

__“I should have a break for a while.”_ _

__─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───  
_ _

The city lights were brighter like the stars. Most people went home from work, while some of them had their overtime work. Youngsters went out for having fun, while most couples went out for a date. Even some parents brought their children out for late dinner. Tomorrow is Saturday so everyone wanted to entertain themselves with their beloved one.

“Akaashi, how’s your work?” Bokuto broke the silence after they did not talk since, they went out from the house.

“Well, many mangakas send their works for publishing into the magazine.” Akaashi stroked his soft hair. “It should be published by next week.”

Bokuto’s eyes went sparkled, “I wish there will be a story about me.”

Akaashi giggled, “I’ll look forward for that one for you.”

“Oh, Akaashi,” Bokuto turned his head to him, “Today’s practice, I stumbled on the floor.” He lifted his knee. “Look, I’m fine, like I’m immune to cold.”

Suddenly, he sneezed loudly, rubbed his nose and smiled. “See, I’m fine.”

“You’re not, Bokuto,” Akaashi grabbed the tissue from his pocket. “We should go back home.”

Akaashi pulled Bokuto to the bus stop, hoping there will be another bus will stop for them. The snow started falling from the sky. The dazzling snows were dancing as it fell on the trees, covering them like a blanket. The coldness made Bokuto rubbed his hand, made Akaashi kept blaming himself because he said yes to Bokuto.

Bokuto’s voice became gloomy, “But I don’t want to go now.”

Akaashi looked at him with concern, “But your match is next week.”

Surprisingly, Bokuto busted a gut, “I don’t care,” He slowly held Akaashi’s hand, put them closer to his face, “What important is, I’m with you.”

Suddenly, all of the work tensions were gone in Akaashi’s head. He felt like the world turned slowly, it was like they were in their own world. That was right. They are the protagonist of the world. Soulmates or not, platonic or not., they owned the world. No matter how work can separate them, they will always be together.

Akaashi crinkled his eyes, “You know, I’m happy you’re with me right now.”

He put his head on his friend’s shoulder and he did not realize he had fallen asleep. The face on Bokuto’s face shone bright like the star. The moon was zinc-silver, like the shimmering light in a dark place. Bright as a diamond, the moonlight glowed like it was a lullaby for Akaashi.

A bus stopped in front of them, but Akaashi could not wake up. Instead, Bokuto lift his body up and brought him into the bus. He put him on an empty seat, leaving the bus stop. The bus headed where Bokuto and his teammates lived. He will put Akaashi on his bed after they go home. Even they could not do what he planned to do, but spending time with his friend is the most precious time in a Friday night.


End file.
